Clothes dryers may have means to detect an empty load and end a drying cycle based upon such detection. Such detection may be conducted with the use of various sensors, such as humidity sensors and temperature sensors. By making a quick detection, energy consumption in the clothes dryer could be reduced. Additionally, a quick detection of an empty load condition may allow the dryer to be available to run a useful cycle of operation rather than operating on an empty load. On the other hand, a false detection of an empty load may result in incomplete drying of clothes.